Best Kept Secret
by selfxcontradict
Summary: The sole survivors of the Racoon City horrors go on a Hawaiian vacation. Would Umbrella be dumb enough to cause havoc on the small island? Read and find out.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Resident Evil. If I did, would I be here writing this?

**Pairings: **Jill x Rebecca, Chris x Leon, Jill x Claire later on.

**Warnings: **Rated R for language, death, shounen ai and shoujo ai, and some gore.

-------------------------------

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

Racoon City. A place where disaster struck. Zombies, mutated animals, giant monsters all roamed the streests, and the buildings. People were eaten alive, while the company who created them, Umbrella, sat back and watched. The government had no idea what they were up to. And they never would. Umbrella nuked Racoon City only a few years ago. They blamed it on a explosion in a nuclear power plant, but only very few people knew the truth. And those people were the sole survivors of the nightmare.

**Hawaii, June 13th, 2000.**

Jill Valentine, veteran S.T.A.R.S member was laying on a beach towel close to the ocean. She was in her two piece bikini, a pair of flip flops on her feet, and a pair of sunglasses on her face. She seemed to be sleeping, which she in fact, was. But that wouldn't last long, especially since her girlfriend was a hyper girl.

Speaking of Rebecca Chambers, she was crouched down a few feet away from Jill, watching her. She waited until she was sure the other was sleeping before she pounced. "HYAH!" She shouted, landing right by Jill's head.

The other girl shot up, shrieking. "REBECCA! That's not funny." She glared at the brunette, holding her hand over her heart. "You could have given me a heart attack."

Giggling, Rebecca layed down on her stomach on the towel that Jill was once occupying. "I didn't do anything! You have no proof it was me, either."

Jill went to say something when a dark haired man ran by screaming. "LEON! THAT'S NOT COOL!" He shrieked, kicking sand in Rebecca's face. "Sorry!" As Rebecca sputtered to get the sand out of her mouth, the man the other was talking about, Leon, ran by, holding a plastic spider. He knew his boyfriend, Chris hated them, but he liked to tease him.

"Aww! Come on Chris! It's only plastic!" He grinned, stopping infront of the girls. "He's such a wuss sometimes." Leon shook his head.

_WHACK!_

"OW! What was that for!" The male glared at the third girl, Claire, who had just smacked him in the back of his head. "I didn't do anything!"

Of course, Claire glared right back at him, putting a hand on her hip. "You're such a bad liar Leon. I SAW you teasing Chris with that spider!" She then proceeded to yank the toy from Leon's grasp, throwing into the ocean.

"Claaaaaaaaaire! That was my last spider!" Whined the male, crossing his arms and pouting like a little kid. "Now I have to go into town to buy more!" With that, he stormed off after his lover.

"Ugh. He's such a braty sometimes. I don't know how my brother puts up with it!" She huffed, sitting down next to Rebecca, who was picking sand out of her short hair, with help from Jill. "What does my brother see in him?"

"Um, he's cute, strong, and good in bed?" Jill joked, giggling some. But only her and Rebecca laughed. Claire glared daggers at her, which caused the other two to stop laughing. "Erm, I dunno. What's so bad about Leon?"

Sighing, Claire shook her head, watching as Chris and Leon shared a kiss by their cabin. "Nothing really. I just hate the way he jokes around with Chris. Like just now with the spider! He knows how much Chris hates them!" She huffed, folding her arms.

"Well, yea, but Chris knows that he's only playing around. I mean, look! They're kissing now. Ok. . .more like sucking each other's faces, but kissing nontheless." Chuckling, Rebecca scratched the back of her neck.

Claire groaned, flopping onto her back. "Yea yea. I just wish I could find someone to love me like those two do. Or, like you two do." She folded her arms behind her head, staring at the clear blue sky.

Little did the 5 friends know, their little vacation would not be a happy one.

**June 13th. 7:15 pm. The Girls Cabin**

It was their first night on their vacation, and everything was going great. They were all able to relax for once, instead of fighting off angry hordes of monsters trying to eat them alive.

Of course, this wouldn't last long.

"What if the T-Virus somehow found its way here and ruined our vacation." Leave it to Claire to ruin a good thing. Right after saying this, she got two pillows in her face.

"Way to be Claire. Way to be. You always have to think about the bad side of things, don't you?" Jill leaned over their bunk and stared at the other, her hair hanging down. "Learn to look on the bright side of things! Besides, I thought you got over all of that?"

"Well, yeah. I did. But I mean, it went from Racoon, to Rockfort, to Spain! Don't you think Umbrella would send it here, where alot of people spend time? They must need more victims now, since we, and they, disposed of so many. Right?" She looked over at Jill, who was clearly thinking. She knew Claire was right.

"I-I guess. . .but still! It's a vacation! You need to relax. Say it with me. R-E-L-A-X." She then got a pillow in the face. "Well excuuuuuuuse me, Ms. Grumpy." She giggled and moved back up to her and Rebecca's bunk before being hit in the face with another pillow.

Who knew how right Claire would be.


End file.
